


12 Years Inside a Mad House

by WixyPagan



Series: Gaston in the Asylum [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Maisons des Lunes, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: "Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house, Maurice? You wouldn't last a week." -Gaston; BatB (2017)6 months after he returns home from the war, Gaston is thrown into the asylum by the villagers of Villeneuve who can't deal with the captain's unusual behavior.Or, How Gaston Knows What a Mad House looks Like on the Inside.





	1. Back Home from War

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, PTSD wasn't known about in 1750s France (which is when Beauty and the Beast is set in).
> 
> Gaston's line "Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house, Maurice? You wouldn't last a week." in the live-action Beauty and the Beast movie has intrigued me, so I decided to write a fic about just how Gaston knows what the inside of a mad house looks like.

Gaston had returned to Villeneuve from the war 6 months ago and is trying to deal with the aftermath of being on a battlefield and seeing his men dying around him. He feels anger and sadness. He wishes he could sleep well like he used to before he had enlisted in the army, but now his dreams are filled with the horrors of war. Even his waking hours grant him no peace from the horrors he had seen during the war. Certain sounds mentally take him back to the war. Even though he is home now, the war came back with him. 

When Gaston had first returned home, the villagers had been happy to see him, hailed him as a war hero, and had been sympathetic towards him when he would start at certain sounds due to his time away at war, but as time passed the villagers became less and less sympathetic especially when he began to have trouble controlling his anger and that he kept making scenes in the village square when nothing was actually wrong. 

One day, Gaston ended up frightening a group of children with his shouting and frantic running about due to whatever wartime memories were occurring in his mind in the village square. This caused one of the frightened children to become injured due to one of them running into the brick wall of the schoolhouse and hitting her head due to fearing the captain. The child was fine and the captain did apologize to little Marie and her parents, but Gaston had been deemed a danger to himself and others after this incident and was sent away to the asylum to heal his troubled mind. So the owner of the Maisons des Lunes was contacted to take Gaston away.

When Monsieur D'Arque, the asylum's owner, was told that Gaston was violent, he brought a straitjacket with him to put on the captain. The captain was put in the straitjacket, thrown in the back of the wagon, and carted off to the Maisons des Lunes. The desperate cries of Pére Francois, and a handful of others in the little village who still care about Gaston, that the young captain needed to go to a hospital for help, not an asylum, fell on deaf ears and the captain was taken to the asylum.


	2. Taken to the Asylum

Gaston struggled when he was forced into the straitjacket and then thrown into the back of the wagon. He is feeling scared and unloved. His parents had died while he had been off to war and now the other villagers of Villeneuve are having him cruelly thrown into the asylum. “I’m not crazy! I just need help! The war came home with me!” He shouts as he is thrown into the back of the asylum’s wagon. The majority of the villagers shout back at Gaston, saying things like, “You scared children! You’re a danger to us! Get out of here! You’re crazy, Gaston! There’s nothing harmful happening when you lose your mind!” The mother and father of Marie, who had gotten hurt during one of his panic attacks, angrily shouted in unison, “Marie got hurt because of you!” Gaston tells them once again, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt little Marie! I’m sorry!” The wagon doors are closed and locked as Gaston speaks and after Monsieur D’Arque gets on the wagon and grabs the reigns, the wagon begins to move, leaving Villeneuve. During the ride to the asylum, Gaston tries to calm himself down, but is having trouble because he is scared and unsure of what he will endure or be subjected to at the Maisons des Lunes. “Please let me out! I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy! The war came home with me! That’s all! I need help, a hospital! Why am I being taken to the asylum?!” He cries out from the back of the wagon. No one answers him, but he keeps crying out anyway to keep explaining himself, hoping someone will understand or help him.

After some time, the wagon stops and Gaston hears the lock on the doors being unlocked and the doors open up. Two burly men whom Gaston does not recognize drag him out of the back of the wagon and Gaston drinks in the sight of the forest around him, fearing that he’d never see the outside world again. He is all too soon dragged into the large and imposing building that is the Maisons des Lunes, the doors of which have been opened by Monsieur D’Arque. Gaston is taken inside through the mad house and is taken into a room containing a chair with straps on it and a contraption that is a large box with many knobs on it and has long straps and buckles attached to it that Gaston has no idea what it is nor what its intended use is. He is dragged to the chair the is near the box-like thing and is strapped down even more so than he already is due to the straitjacket and then a long strap of leather is shoved into his mouth and then tied behind his head. Gaston feels even more fear that he did earlier. Monsieur D’Arque stands in front of Gaston and says, “Captain Gaston, you are here because you have become a danger to yourself and others due to your delusions about the war still occurring. We will cure you of your delusions, though it will take a long time to do. Everything will be fine, just fine.” D’Arque nods and an orderly comes into the room and attaches part of the contraption to Gaston’s head and then turns the contraption on. Gaston’s pained screams are muffled by the leather in his mouth and his body convulses with spasms caused by the lightning-like thing coming from the box.


End file.
